


to please a king

by Poose, seven_hells (Poose)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, F/M, Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Siblings, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poose/pseuds/Poose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poose/pseuds/seven_hells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Loras shows Margaery how to please Renly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to please a king

Renly did not know where to look. His lover was seated to his left, his wife to his right, and both were caressing him. He did not recoil from Margaery, beautiful and considerate, but neither did he feel anything for her besides a chaste affection. _She could be my sister_ , he thought, _rather than his._  
  
And yet despite that, with Loras there -- one hand on Renly's jaw, steering him into a kiss -- his body automatically responded, willfull and needy. His lover's hair, his lips, his smell all set Renly's nerves on edge. Margaery's presence tempered the flames and made him confused, besides. His skin was awash in fire, his heart aflame with guilt and shame. Yet Margaery was a born queen and a diplomat, besides. She loved that her brother wanted him, for they loved him each in their own manner. _You are meant to be a king_ , they told him, _you were born to rule._  A king must have an heir, he well knew, and try as they might, Loras would never bear him a son.   
  
"I do not mind, my love," she purred into his ear. His wife cupped the back of his head and pushed him deeper against Loras. Renly could scarce help it; he opened his mouth and sighed with the sensation. Loras pulled back, though, and said, "Now, dear sister, you too must have some semblance of satisfaction."   
  
"Oh," she answered, slipping her hands down Renly's sides, coming up under his tunic to touch his bare skin, "I am rather enjoying the show, brother."   
  
"Hmm," Loras said, watching her scratch his chest, "That makes two of us. I am as well." He passed his hand over Renly's tensed thigh, thumb skirting past the head of his cock. Renly followed the caress with his eyes and felt ashamed. The outline of her erection was visible through his breeches, and as Loras palmed him and Margaery whispered in his ear and against his neck, a wet spot appeared and began to slowly spread through the fabric.   
  
"Oh," Margaery said. Her voice rasped in her throat, "What have we here?" She squeezed and Renly gasped. He had never been fully hard in her presence before now. Prior he had shut his eyes and thought of Loras' touch and the caught silk of his voice, but those were here, with him, now, and so was she. Heat coiled in his belly as their hands darted across his groin.   
  
"Shall I take care of this, your Grace?"   
  
It was Loras who asked, but his queen who answered. "Yes, please do, brother."   
  
Loras tugged at one lace. The release of pressure was immediate, and became that much better when Margaery undid the other. Loras stroked along the laces before pulling him out. He was so hard that it hurt, even air on his length hurt, clear fluid already beading at the tip. Yet he had not a moment to consider much else before Loras was upon him, lips open to take him in as he had a thousand times before.   
  
 _But never,_ he thought, as he pushed his hips up, never with _her_ here. Margaery seemed quite unfazed -- almost as if she were enjoying herself.  She wrested him of his shirt, and her own as well, before coming to kneel behind him and stroke his now bare chest. Sweat began to form in the hollow of his sternum as Loras moved his mouth, swirling his tongue the way he knew Renly liked, cupping his balls in one hand while the other followed his lips up and down the shaft of his cock.   
  
Renly gasped when Loras pulled back, scraping his teeth over the exposed head. His gold rose Margaery responded with a bit of pain of her own. She had longer nails than her brother, nails which she used to tease his nipples into peaks as stiff as hers, hard nubs he could feel pressed against his bare back.   
  
"Does that feel nice?" she asked him. "He's quite good at that, isn't he? Look how hard you are for him. You will have to give me a lesson sometime, dear brother," she said, patting his head fondly. She pinched and twisted as Loras licked and bit and sucked, and when he was nearing his release his lover pulled away. His lips were red and swollen.   
  
"Kiss me," he said, huskily, and Renly obliged. Loras kept a hand on him, stroking. He lost himself in his mouth, nipping at Loras' full bottom lip and licking into him with his tongue.   
  
Loras held him upright, his strokes still firm but slowing down, and through the haze of arousal Renly's eyes jolted open to the sight of Margaery, topless but still clad in her skirts, positioning herself atop him. Loras guided him there, and he found he did not wish to recoil as he had done each time previously. It was less frightening to not be alone with her; her brother's presence inflamed his passion but soothed his frayed nerves. He entered her easily, his body responding to the task. When she had sheathed him in her, it was easy enough to feel that she was Loras. Wetter inside, and with softer hair and a sweeter smell, but Loras was there, perfect and patient; his kisses relentless and fierce. He was claiming Renly with his mouth even as his sister rode him to a release he could not have foreseen an hour ago.   
  
She clutched him to her bosom as he spent inside her womb, and the space between her breasts felt strangely welcoming. She stood up then, as if to leave them alone to finis. It was Renly, rather than her brother, who said, "Stay, my queen. I beseech you."    
  
"Are you quite sure?" she asked, eyeing Loras, whose hand was already halfway down his own breeches, a look of pure hunger on his face. Renly asked, almost shyly, "Did you wish to watch?"   
  
Margaery propped herself on one elbow and smiled up at him.   
  
"Yes, my love," she said, "Gladly."


End file.
